1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is generally related to thin-film manufacturing, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for depositing a material on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surfaces of equipment used in the thin film manufacturing process, for example, those used in the manufacturing of integrated devices often become contaminated with the materials deposited in the manufacturing process. For example, in atomic layer deposition (ALD) processes, the process chamber and components in the process chamber may become coated with the deposited material, for example, hafnia and/or alumina. These deposited materials are often difficult to remove. Consequently, components in deposition apparatus are often fabricated from materials, for example, titanium, that are resistant to the cleaning conditions, for example, wet-chemical etching.